


Grief

by Wordsyoucantaste



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Hero Worship, Jayroy, Language, M/M, MAJOR drabble, alcohol use, angsty, mentions of jaderoy, mourning roy, seriously its just a giant angst piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsyoucantaste/pseuds/Wordsyoucantaste
Summary: JayRoy musings





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun (read; angsty) idea i had for some jayroy feels. Its an exploration of JayRoy through out it's lifespan. I got bored.

When Roy Harper first met Jason Todd, he didn't know what to think of the twerp. Sure, he and Dick weren't all that of an impressive specimen when they first started out, but even so this kid was _small_. No wonder Dick called him Little Wing. It almost made Roy jealous, if he was being perfectly honest. Dick was his Robin, his brother from the island of misfit ~~toys~~ heroes. His Big Bird. Never mind he had a huge crush on Dick and well. It was obvious through that contemptible teenage behavior of claiming to hate someone you truly love that Jason liked Dick too.   
  
When Roy had rounded the corner, stuffing a hand into the pocket of his well-worn jeans (the very pair that he knew that Oliver would hate because of the blown out knees), he didn't notice the shrimp sized Batbrat perched on the wall; he had been too busy trying to pull his cigarettes out of his pocket, which was difficult to do when there were no cigarettes to grab. Roy looked up at Jason, who's paled expression and ash residue by his foot said it all. He narrowed his eyes. "Did you pick my pocket?" Roy asked, stunned.   
  
Trust Jason, for as much of a dork as he looked, he was never caught off guard. "S'not like it's hard." Jason shot back, forcing Roy to wonder where in the hell he got such a sharp tongue. Sure the words themselves weren't impressive. But the _delivery_? It was a defensive trick that Roy had perfected himself over the years. Act like a snot nosed little shit, no one will even care enough to try to ask you what's really wrong.   
  


Roy huffed. "I'm running on two hours of sleep that I got thirty-three hours ago. Give me a break kid." Roy paused, raising an eyebrow before rolling his eyes and holding his gloved hand out. It was snowing and he was regretting the jeans. This is why he preferred Star City; no snow. "Cough 'em up." He said sternly, watching the young teen hand them over. Roy closed his hand quickly around Jason's and the pack of cigarettes, yanking the younger in. He smirked, speaking low. "Don't do that again, got it?"  
  
Jason nodded. "Yeah. Sure." The kid's voice was strained. He was exhausted. It was all over his face. Roy let go, taking the pack and taking one out, working quickly to get the damn thing lit. "If B found out, you'll be benched for weeks. Maybe months. You know that right?" Roy shivered, smiling at Jason who seemed unaffected by the cold.   
  
"Already getting benched left and right. What's another week or two anyway." He said sardonically. Roy winced, making a noise of sympathy. He didn't even have to ask what had happened, Jason was already babbling on about it. Something about trust issues, not being good enough, a violence issue. It seemed to be the usual stint that just about every protege experienced. He certainly did. Does. Definitely does. Things weren't well with Ollie which was why Roy was staying at The Manor so often.   
  
"Listen, dude. It's always like that. Curse of the sidekicks. All you gotta do is prove to the Bat that you can handle your own just fine. And if that means maybe holding back a bit and just proving to him that he's overreacting with all this punishment bullshit? Then roll with it. One day, He'll wake up and realize he was being a total ass hat." Roy finished, feigning confidence. He had no idea if that would actually work. He was still figuring it out himself.   
  
Jason hadn't said much in reply, just made a cute little noise in the hollow of his throat and turned, letting the wing push and brush through the curls of his black hair. Roy had finished his cigarette, clearly ready to go inside and clearly not being joined by Jason. "You gonna stay out here?" Roy asked. Jason turned, giving Roy a sweet toothy smile. "Yeah." he said, puberty forcing his voice to break just softly. Roy smiled back and felt his heart stop in his chest when he made eye contact. _Damn it all_ , the kid was cute as fuck.   
  
Roy had shifted, ready to walk away before he paused again, shaking his head with a low chuckle. Pivoting back, Roy, tapped the pack of cigarettes against his wrist, knocking one out. He held it out to Jason, smirking. "Don't freeze." His voice was low and soft and the way that Jason didn't shy away from Roy's hand as he took the smoke made Roy's stomach flutter up in a nauseating rush of _wow_. And he forced himself to leave, hearing Dick call his name.   
  
Roy shook the snow off his shoulders and hair, smiling up at Dick a bit. "Sorry, Jason and I were getting to know each other." Roy explained, being cute. "Uh huh." Dick gave deeply, side eyeing the younger boy. "He's still a freshman in high school." Dick laughed when Roy blushed a bit. "Nah man, it's totally not like that. He was just chatting me up out of boredom." A half lie. Dick hummed, clearly not believing Roy. "What? God, Dick, I don't like him like him, he's like your kid brother!" Roy defended again. "Besides, that would be weird." Roy continued, immediately wishing he hadn't. Dick cocked an eyebrow up at him and Roy shrugged. "You're my best friend? He's your brother?" Roy continued to defend his feelings all night with Dick, who simply knew better. Or thought he knew better. Because Roy Harper totally did not like that dweeby pick-pocket shrimpy Jason kid. 


End file.
